


Send The Sparks Flying, Baby

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil doesn't like the system but obeys his anxiety. Remy never followed a single rule in his life, except the one of gravity (and even that only on occasion).Day 23: The first time you touch your soulmate, sparks will fly.





	Send The Sparks Flying, Baby

Virgil hated waiting in lines. In his opinion it was the symbol of the oppression of the system, the government keeping every citizen pliable enough to follow their senseless rules. Virgil would love to stick it to The Man but his anxiety screamed no.

Many would argue in favor of the rules but if the system depended on whether people had the patience to stand in a line behind a bit of paint on the floor then it deserved to fall. Especially after two hours without food or water. Virgil was honestly considering if he should transfer to cannibalism at this point.

The automatic doors behind him shifted again as the line took a single step forward like the whole brainwashed singleminded being it was. He turned his head, desperate for any kind of entertainment, he couldn't read the flyers on the stand next to him again. A man could only read about traffic light timings so many times before going insane.

He saw a man in shades and a leather jacket entering, Starbucks in hand. But instead of following his expectation and stopping at the end of the line, he speed-walked beside it, not paying the offended customers any mind besides a deadpan "Move, I'm gay".

Virgil debated if he should trip him when he tried to pass him but he simply had to admire that chaotic attitude. Before he could make up his mind, the stranger was beside him and in passing their arms touched.

Sparks erupted and set fire to the flyer stand.The stranger stopped dead in their tracks and both stared at the fire with slack jaws.

The other recovered first: "Did our gayness really just destroy government property?"

Virgil's shock melted into awe and a smirk. "This must be what love feels like."

"I'm Remy," he said with a grin as he gave him a once over. "And I sure hope so, sugar. Apparently, you're my soulmate so you're stuck with moi."

"Virgil," he grinned back with a two finger salute.

"Wanna ditch this place and grab something to eat? Only if you don't plan on any more arson of course." Remy winked and Virgil died a little on the inside.

Virgil still put on his best villainous expression. "Oh, not today. Just the usual bit of treason. But I can reshedule." He dropped the dark look and sent him a fake innocent smile. "I was thinking chinese."

"Lead the way, Veevee."

The fire warmed their back as they left and never in his life, Remy let Virgil wait in a line again. They got house ban a lot.


End file.
